object_opposefandomcom-20200215-history
Cleaning Insanity
"Cleaning Insanity" is the fifth episode of Object Oppose. It was posted on April 21st in 2016. Narrative The Beginning While Leaf, Phone, and Gear were having a conversation, Microphone appeared telling them that he's the new host of Object Oppose. Gear asked what happen to Tiffany, Microphone told him and everyone else how he became the new host. Two days, Tiffany was sleeping in her bed, then she woke up realizing it was Wednsday. She started her morning routine. She got in her bath tub. After her bath, she dried herself and put on her school uniform. After Tiffany put on her school uniform, she started stretching. Later on, she order herself a breakfast meal on her phone. After she finished her meal, she had to use the bathroom. Tiffany was blushing while she using her toilet. After she flushed her toilet and washed her hands, she went on her computer to see if she had the most stays or the most leaves. She got suprised when she was that she had the most leaves than stays. Tiffany said that she can't give up on the contestant, because if she does, she thinks she'll be guilty for the rest of her life or the contestants will get some kind of revenge on her for betraying them. She said to herself "If I can't host Object Oppose, who will?" A strange voice said "I will." Tiffany wanted to know who said that. The person who said that was a microphone. Microphone knows a little about Object Oppose. Tiffany paused Microphone so she can think about this. Tiffany was in the bathroom talking to herself about Microphone being the host. For a while, she realized that she can be the producer of Object Oppose while Microphone's the host. Tiffany always dreamed of being a producer. So she told Microphone the good news. After a while, Tiffany called Kaelyn on her phone so she can tell her that she's now a producer. At Illinois, Kaelyn was stretching her body before she was about to get ready for bed. After Microphone was finished tell the contestants about his flash back, Gel Ball thought Tiffany created him. Microphone said "Nope" (meaning he wasn't created by Tiffany). The Elimination Microphone wanted to know which team won last episode, Gear said his team won, he also mentioned that his team lost in episode three. Cookie was worried, but he thought of an idea. He told Microphone that his team won last episode. Gel Ball and Puff Ball got shocked while Soap Bottle was just standing doing nothing and smiling. Cookie told them to not saying, because they can all stay in. Cookie also told Microphone that The Motor Tires sucked. Flashlight got mad saying that her team's picture was better than The Ever Glue Stix. Microphone got tired and automagically just picked a team, instead he did a coin toss with Coin, by kicking him up in the air. He land on his face, so that's means The Ever Glue Stix are up for elimination. Coin was straighting himself up until he saw Nickel. He called him "Nickle," so he kick him saying "It's Nickel!" While Microphone was doing the elimination, Tissues sneezed on Microphone causing him to have a condition by glitching (just like MePhone4). Tissues told Microphone he couldn't control his condition. Another tissue box facepalmed. Right after Microphone used one of Tissues' tissues to absorb the snot, he shut off, and was on the floor. Tissues felt so guilty, so he stepped back slowly, then ran away. Test Tube saw Microphone died on the floor. She thought of a way to cure him, but she needed a little help. Phone helped her cure Microphone. After Microphone was cured, he continued the elimination. Puff Ball received the most voted and got elimination. The Challenge The next challenge was a car washing challenge. Microphone thought that since Soap Bottle is a soap product, he likes to clean. Soap Bottle explained that he wasn't a neat freak like Soap. Once Soap heard Soap Bottle call her "Ms. Super Stupid Squeaky Clean Freak," she thought that was the harshest thing anyone would ever call her. Then she got angry, she called Soap Bottle a jerk, then she kicked him. Microphone thought that was harsh. Then he realized he forgot the cleaning supplies. Thank to Soap, she got him cover, because she heard all about his challenge. (She have two sponges, two empty glasses, and a bucket). She filled one glass with her soap. Before she was about to fill the other one up, Soap Bottle decided to fill it up with his soap instead. Since he was had no arms, it wasn't easy for him to push the dispenser with his foot. Soap had to push down for him. Pepper appeared with Salt and OJ saying to Soap that they've been looking all over for her. Gear looked at them, then he looked at the two cars. Since OJ was seperated from Salt and Pepper, Gear thought of a prank for Salt. He told her that OJ was trapped in one the car, then she freaked out. Salt ran to the car she though OJ was in and banged on the door trying to get him out. Pepper told her that OJ was stand right to them. Then she told her that he was never in there. Gear thought it was pathetic that Salt fell for his prank. While he was laughing, Salt hit him, then told him to never fool her again. Gear told her that it was just a prank. Before he was about to call Salt stupid, she threw a sponge at him, then she threw a bucket. Microphone then started the challenge. After five minutes, The Ever Glue Stix's car was the shiniest, so they won. Voting Trivia *The name of this episode is based off Inanimate Insanity and the challenge. *"Cleaning Insanity" is similar to "Everything's A-OJ" from Inanimate Insanity. **They have a cleaning challenge. **The coin toss. **Cookie lying about his team winning last episode is similar to Paintbrush lying about his/her team winning last episode. **Salt throwing a sponge and a bucket at Gear is similar to I.I. Microphone throwing a sponge and a bucket at Chessy. *Some Inanimate Insanity characters were in this episode. **Nickel **Apple **Tissues **Test Tube **Soap **Pepper **Salt **OJ *After the scene of Salt realizing that OJ was never in the car, the eyes and mouth because smaller. *For Soap Bottle's scene, he was suppose to say "Ms. Super Stupid Squeaky Clean Personality." Sneak Peak Category:Episodes